Rechargeable battery pack arrangements of this kind which include, for example, chemically lithium-based cells are used in handheld work apparatus and are intended to ensure a long service duration of the work apparatus, which is supplied with energy via the rechargeable battery pack, at a high power.
A large composite cell is only as good as its weakest cell; if an individual cell ages more quickly than another, the cell row containing the weaker cell is adversely affected as a whole, in particular, compensation currents can also flow within the rechargeable battery pack and restrict the performance of the rechargeable battery pack. If an individual cell is defective, compensation currents can also flow within the rechargeable battery pack when no external load is applied to the rechargeable battery pack. The individual cells in good condition have a higher degree of self-discharge as a result.